Adopted Sister
by GGMJ
Summary: Gwendolyn is no ordinary human. Found by Master Splinter as an abandoned baby, she grows up as the youngest sibling to four Ninja Turtles. As she goes through the trials of her life, she discovers a shocking secret linking to her past. What will happen to the relationship between her father and brothers?


**Chapter One: A New Family**

A lone figure in a brown cloak was seen searching for what seemed like scraps of food and supplies from a dumpster, and if one looked closely, the figure resembled a large rat. As the figure continued to search, a tiny bell-like giggle was heard from behind the boxes piled next to said dumpster. Intrigued by the voice, the figure followed the sound of the voice only to find a small infant girl that had been carelessly tossed into the pile of boxes. 'A child left here, wherever could her parents be?' the figure thought to themselves. The child seemingly unafraid giggled again and the figure seeing no other choice, scooped up the child and carried her into the sewers of New York City.

Four turtles were seen watching cartoons on television and rolling around fighting carelessly with one another when the sudden arrival of the figure brought them running towards him. "Master Splinter! Father!" came the simultaneous shouts as they crowded around their rat-like father. "My sons, while it is very pleasant to see you, I have something very important to tell you..." he trailed off because the giggling of the small child was heard again and this time his sons stared wide eyed at the creature nestled in their father's arms.

"Father… wh-what is that thing?" the youngest turtle asked. "Why did you bring that thing here? What if something bad happens?" Said another turtle with worry in its voice. "My sons, please, you must listen to me. I found this child abandoned while searching for some food and supplies. She does not have a home, nor can she defend herself. She will become your new sister and you four will help to take care of her. No one under any circumstances is to put this child in harm's way. She is not a thing, her name shall be Gwendolyn." "Yes father" chorused all four turtles, albeit somewhat reluctantly, as they were unsure of how to react to their father's decision.

Whether it was from the excitement or perhaps she was just tired, the newly named Gwendolyn fell asleep in her new father's arms, perhaps content that she finally had a real family. Splinter took his new daughter to his chambers and lay down beside her to sleep, also content that his family was safe and that he had rescued a child from what could have been her inevitable death.

The next few years proved to be very interesting for Master Splinter. His newly adopted daughter had developed magical abilities, as well as the power to control just about any element. Her magic proved to be quite troublesome, one minute Splinter was trying to feed her and the next she had teleported into the living room, right on to her brother Leonardo's lap. "What the… How did you get here?" he exclaimed in shock as she giggled. "Master Splinter, how did Gwen get in the living room? I thought you were trying to feed her" "Yes my son, I was attempting to feed your sister, but it seems that she has developed some sort of power. I believe this is only the beginning" replied his father in exasperation as his daughter suddenly started to use the water in her cup to make animal shapes.

 **Several years later…**

My brothers and I were doing another training sessions with our father, Master Splinter. He was teaching us stealth, or as I liked to call it, the art of silence. "Remember…to become a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power while light reveals the ninja's presence," Master Splinter told us while he knelt on the ground while holding a candle that was lit. "Now can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" My brother Donnie was the first one to try and put out the flame, but he failed. "Too noisy Donatello", my father said. My brother Michelangelo also tried and failed, "Too clumsy Michelangelo", my father told him. Of course it seemed like no one could defeat my father, he was a skilled master of Ninjitsu and martial arts, so he had very keen and sharp senses. My hot-headed brother Raph tried a head on attack but he too ultimately failed. "Poor choice Raphael" chastised my father. He tried to attack our father again but he ended up tripping on his walking stick and then got thrown into Donnie and Mikey. Talk about a literal pain and zero sense of stealth.

Only my brother Leo and I hadn't attempted to attack our father yet, and with the way this lesson was going, it didn't seem like any of us would be successful. I would have used my powers over fire and wind to put out the flame and then my power over magic to silently steal the candle away from my father but I was taught to never depend on my powers just in case they disappeared or were stolen away from me.

I threw one of my tessen at the candle from the shadows, hoping that the metal blade of the fan would slice the candle but unfortunately for me, I miscalculated the throw and it ended up embedded into the wall next to my father. "A nice effort Gwendolyn, but not quite as effective" my father sighed. My brother Leo dropped down silently from the beams of our ceiling and unsheathed his katana, slicing the candle in half and then catching the part of the candle that was lit onto the blade of his sword. He blew out the candle shrouding us in darkness for a few seconds until Master Splinter turned the power back on. "Well done Leonardo" praised my father. He had a smug smile on his face as he looked toward my brother, Raph who was scowling in anger.

This was going to get ugly because the rivalry between Leo and Raph was legendary, neither one of them liked it when the other one was more successful and most of the time, Leo was the one who always emerged victorious. "Teacher's pet" growled my brother Raph. "Guys please don't start this again. Last time you made holes in the wall and I was the one who had to use her magic to fix them because you numbskulls made them as big as the lid covering the sewers" I pleaded to no avail because they obviously weren't going to listen. "Ninja dropout" Leo taunted. "OOOOOO…" Donnie and Mikey snickered. "Don't add fuel to their fire, they'll end up breaking something no one will be able to fix!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. The two egotistical idiots decided to ignore sense and began to assume fighting stances until my father intervened. "My sons!" sighed my father in exasperation as we all gathered around him. "My children. If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder. Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside place will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, you must all master the skills I teach you in Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become Kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world" my father explained to us, all while my brother Mikey was distracted by a wayward fly.

The thought of going to the surface never crossed my mind, why on Earth would I go back to the place where I was abandoned as a baby? You see, as soon as I was old enough to understand, Master Splinter told me that he found me in the back of a dumpster, dumped on a pile of boxes. He said that he did not know where I had come from, only that my first reaction on seeing him was a small giggle. He told me that he was training my brothers in martial arts and Ninjitsu and that he would start training me as well. Master Splinter also told me about my powers and when he had first discovered that I had them. He told me that I should only use them in dire circumstances because he did not want anyone to find out about them and take me away. I promised my father that I would only use them if I really had too, or if I was training so I wouldn't forget how to use them. Master Splinter then proceeded to take me to the dojo to pick out a weapon to train with. He told that while a weapon is an extension of its master, anything could be a weapon. At that moment, I saw the tessen and I fell in love with that weapon. It was beautiful and light but deadly, with its sharp blade that could almost cut through anything. It could also be concealed literally anywhere.

My combat and training attire consisted of a dark green button up shirt with a black vest that had a silhouette of a green turtle on the back. I wore black leather pants tucked into black leather heel-less knee-high boots, which held my spare tessen, and on my fingers rested black leathered finger-less gloves. I usually wore a belt that held both of my tessen, as well as a dagger, some throwing stars and a few smoke bombs. I didn't wear a mask like my brothers did because no one would ever recognize me if we ever had to go to the surface. My hair fell to my shoulders, although it wasn't very long because then it would be hard to keep out of my face during training and combat, and it was a very dark shade of brown, as were my eyes.

As soon as Master Splinter finished lecturing me and my brothers on the dangers of the surface world, the ground started shaking like there was no tomorrow. "Huh? What is that noise?" my father asked with a look of panic on his face. Pieces of the dojo's ceiling were raining down on us and things from the shelves were falling down from every direction, so I put up one of my magical shields to protect us from the onslaught of rubble and other various objects. "Thanks sis!" exclaimed Mikey. "I thought we were all gonna become pancakes" he said. At that everyone face palmed simultaneously while groaning. As the shaking continued, my genius brother Mikey had to make another comment, "Whoa… Earthquake!" he exclaimed. "In New York? Possible but not likely" answered my know-it-all brainiac brother Donnie. The shield around us was starting to crumble because the weight of the rubble falling was starting to make holes into it, and it was putting a strain on my energy. My father and brothers looked at me in concern and then one of my brothers asked, "Hey G, how long can ya hold up that shield?" asked Raph. "I-I don't think I can hold it up much longer. M-my magical essence and energy are being severely drained from keeping this shield from falling completely apart" I replied panting heavily. "My daughter, please do not worry about us, let the shield down, we will be alright" Master Splinter pleaded with concern lacing his voice. As soon as he said that, the wall in front of us exploded, revealing these weird dinosaur esque robots with moving jaws, charging straight at us. I let down my shield and my brothers and I drew our weapons. Of course my brother Mikey had to crack a joke in a situation like this. "What are those things? New York city cockroaches?" he quipped. "Seriously Mikey? Of all the times to make a joke, you pick a situation like this?" I groaned. "Puns are good to make when you're a hero trying to save the day" he replied with a cheeky smirk. I face palmed before once more focusing my attention on the oncoming onslaught. "What are those things?" my brother Leo asked, as if any of us would know the answer. "Whateva they are, they picked the wrong party ta crash!" explained my hot-headed brother while he readied his sais. We proceeded to attack the dino-bots, as I had dubbed them in my head, they weren't difficult to defeat, but the fact that more robots appeared whenever we defeated a number of them was really starting to become bothersome. "Hey Leo, think fast!" Mikey said while throwing a robot at my blue brother who sliced it in half with his katanas.

Leo turned his head and saw that Master Splinter was starting to get cornered by the dino-bots, Come on you guys! We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!" he exclaimed while charging towards our father who was swinging his walking stick to defend himself. We managed to destroy most of the robots but what we failed to notice, was that some of those pests started chewing the support beams for the ceiling near Master Splinter. Leo noticed in time while we were making our way towards our father, and as Raph was about to go charging towards Master Splinter, a large chunk of the ceiling was about to squash him. "Look out!" yelled Leo as he tackled Raph out of the way and crashed into the rest of us in a big heap.

The rest of the ceiling came down all around us and blocked the path towards Master Splinter. We thought that he had been buried beneath the rubble, "Oh no! Master Splinter!" yelled Raph. "Master Splinter? Master Splinter?" Leo called frantically as he searched the rubble. "Leo, calm down. I can sense Master Splinter, which means he's fine and not under those pieces of rubble" I said to my brother gently and he eventually calmed down. "What the shell are those things?" asked Mikey. "Well they seemed like some sort of search and retrieval robots…" I trailed off because Mikey had stopped paying attention to my explanation. "Whatever they were, they're junk now", Raph said while kicking the head of the robot away. "Donatello is there any way to…" Leo trailed off as he heard strange beeping sounds coming from where my brother Donnie was standing. "What are you doing?" Leo asked him. "Shell cell. I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope" was his reply.

"I just hope he knows how to answer it" I replied worriedly because our father wasn't well versed with technology. It seemed that our father had answered the phone because the first thing we heard when he picked up was, "Hmm…. Which button do you press to answer this thing? Hello?" We all sighed in relief knowing that he was alright. Leo attempted to ask him if was unharmed, "Master Splinter, are you all right?" "Hello? Stupid device" was Master Splinter's response. "Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons, you've already answered it" Leo explained. "Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction" he told Leo. "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel" Donnie told us. "We'll meet you there Sensei" Leo replied. "What'd he say? What'd he say?" Did he mention me? Mikey interrupted. Before I could say anything, Raph knocked Mikey to the ground. "Knock it off you guys. You're going to make the whole place fall apart with all the fighting" I warned them.

As we started to make way for the trek, Mikey decided to start saying goodbye to every little thing in the house that he could possibly name until my brother Raph grabbed him saying, "Hello cruel world. Come on!"

As soon as we walked out of the doorway of our former dojo, we could see the dino-bots destruction hadn't stopped at just out home. "Looks like those things have been through here" stated Leo. "These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in" Donnie said eyeing the sewers critically. It was then we saw that the roof had indeed caved in, "You were sayin?" Raph said. "Hey Gwen, can't you use your magic to move the rubble?" Mikey asked me. "I can try, but it might take a while" I answered while trying to calculate how long it would actually take for me to do so. "No way, Mikey. She already put up that shield around us and in case ya haven't noticed, it drained most of her energy" Raph said with concern lacing his voice. "Sheesh, no need to get on my case Raph" Mikey said while trying not to crack a joke at his brother's sudden caring demeanor.

"Well, we can't go forward and we can't go back" Leo sighed. "Looks like we go up" Raph said while moving to climb up the ladder that led out of the sewer. "Hitting the surface is a bad idea" Leo began to lecture us. "We got no other way to go, Leo" Donnie tried to explain. "I agree with Donnie, it's not like we're going topside on purpose. Both ways are blocked. We'll be stuck down here and Master Splinter's going to get worried if we don't show up" I tried to reason as well.

Leo sighed irritably and then began his lecture, "All right. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said, it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight".

"We got it the first thousand times Leo. Just follow my lead" responded our hot-headed brother as we all started to climb the ladder out of the sewers. Raph jumped out into the alley of where our home was located and Leo hesitated to jump out after him. "Come on Leo move it. I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer than I have to" Mikey stated. "Honestly, Mikey what's wrong with you? He's probably waiting for Raph to say that it's clear for us to move. Unless you want to get caught" I deadpanned. 'Sssh, guys…" Leo trailed off as we saw a motorcyclist pass by and while we quickly ducked back in the sewer and Raph hid himself against the dark wall.

As soon as the biker was gone, Raph found a manhole cover a few feet away in an alley, but as soon as we were about to go back under the sewers, a large armored truck drove right into the lid with its stupid tire. A bunch of strange men came out of the vehicle and went straight into the building that they parked next to. As soon as they went in, Raph went over and started complaining. "Great. Just great. The old turtle luck working true to form" Raph said giving the armored vehicle a loud kick.

"If they didn't hear us before, they definitely did now" I stated to my brothers. "Way to be stealthy Raph" whispered Leo. "Yeah. I don't think they heard you over in Jersey" Mikey said with his Jersey accent.

"Just give me a hand" Raph ordered. As soon as he said that, I knew Mikey was gonna crack another stupid joke. Raph must've figured that out too because he said, "Don't even think about it, Mikey." Leo pointed to Mikey and shook his head. "Aw forget you guys, I'll push it myself" Raph grumbled. "Here, I'll help you" I told him. "Thanks G" he said. "No problem, now let's move this truck so we can get out of here" I replied.

We both grabbed the end of the truck and started to heave it forward, until we heard the punks coming back out. "Hide guys! Come on! Hurry!" Leo whisper yelled to us, but it was too late. My brother grabbed me and jumped into the back of the truck. "I don't think this is what Leo meant when he told us to hide" I whispered to him. "Sssh, we didn't have time to move so this is our best option" he whispered as we both hid on the ceiling of the truck.

I'm guessing my brothers were shocked because I could hear Mikey saying the same words Master Splinter told Raph, "Poor choice Raphael".

Raph and I heard the punks and what they were saying as they tossed bags of what seemed liked stolen money into the truck, "Oh boy! Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we tool his cash? Sheep man, sheep to be fleeced by us wolves" the blue haired punk laughed manically as he closed the door to the back of the truck.

"I never thought I'd say this but I really wanna kick their shells when I get out of here" growled my brother. "Calm down Raph, you know I tried to open the door but it has a lock on the outside, and if I use my powers the whole truck might explode. Besides, I can sense the others are getting ready to follow this truck. We'll be out of here in no time" I told him. "If ya say so, G" was his gruff reply.

Meanwhile at the alley… "Oh man. Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck" remarked Mikey. Leonardo was furious, "This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've got to get them out of there".

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Donatello remarked as he flung himself onto the roof of a building. As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, they spotted the truck with their brother and sister. "We can cut them off at 3rd and 1st" Leo told his brothers. "If we run like crazy" remarked Donatello. "Is there any other way to run?" quipped Michelangelo as the three brothers started to run from rooftop to rooftop again, chasing the truck that seemed to be speeding up at every turn.

On the other side of the sewers… Master Splinter seemed to be reaching his destination, a large room that seemed to be underneath the sewers. "The old drainage junction. Now where are my children?" he asked himself aloud. Suddenly, the ground started cracking and out jumped two dino-bots, shocking Master Splinter and cornering him once again.

The armored car stopped at another alleyway, or what appeared to be a hideout of some sort. The punks got out but they didn't open the door to the back or take out their loot and my brother was starting to get angry. We heard the blue-haired punk tell a large muscular dude, "Hey Two-Ton, watch the truck. We wouldn't want somebody to steal our stolen money" blue-haired punk laughed manically as the large punk started circling the area with a bat that had a large nail sticking out of the top.

We heard a clunking sound and saw the punk turn around, "Huh?" he questioned stupidly. I saw my brother Mikey tap him on the shoulder and then I heard his line of distraction, "Hey, this is a no-parking zone. Here's your ticket, and here's your fine" Mikey finished as he delivered a solid kick to the punk's face knocking him out.

"Nice work Mikey" complimented Leo. "It's a ninja thing" Mikey replied cheekily. "Now let's get Raph and Gwen out of there. I'm sure he must be driving her insane by now" Leo stated as Raph started banging on the door. "Will you quit it? I'm sure they know where in here" I stated tersely.

"Man, whatever happened to good old fashioned padlocks?" asked Mikey. Donnie laughed as he got out some tools to pick the security lock, "Where's the fun in that? This one's all mine." "Raph, I told you stop hitting the door. Mikey's just gonna make fun of you and then you'll be even more angry than you are now" I stated while glaring at the back of his head but of course as usual he didn't listen and as usual, Mikey had to have his fun. "What's that Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up dude" laughed Mikey. Raphael, still not listening threatened to hurt Mikey but he couldn't hear him so he said mockingly, "I can't hear you", until Raph kicked the door so hard it almost shook the ground. "Okay I heard that" Mikey said nervously as I glared at him from the window of the door.

Donnie interrupted the cat fight, "I'm trying to work here. Stop causing trouble Mikey. Or you won't just have an angry Raph to deal with".

At the old drainage junction… Master Splinter was being slowly back into a corner by the dino-bots which had increase from two to five and were slowly closing in on him. One of the dino-bots had grabbed his kimono and was about to tear into him, until he took out his tail like a whip and threw the bot across the room but even then it did not deter any of them.

At the strange hideout alley…my genius brother Donnie finally got the doors to open and I was ecstatic because Raph was starting to drive me insane. And because Mikey had to have a big mouth, as soon as Raph came out, Mikey said, "Hey Raph. Welcome back…" before Mikey was tackled to the ground by a very furious and fuming Raph.

"What a hot head" Leo muttered to Donnie before helping his sister out of the truck. "You okay?" Leo asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad that Donnie was able to open the door. That hot head was driving me insane" I answered. Leo shared an I-knew-it look with Donnie before we suddenly heard a commotion. "Uh Raph, I don't think we have time for this" Leo stated nervously. "And why not?" asked Raph. Mikey answered before I could say anything, "Because we're not alone" he stammered as all of us gathered together.

The punks came up to us in a large group, each wielding a weapon of their own. "Look at the freaks, what's with the dweeby costumes? This ain't Halloween" they taunted us until their eyes fell on me. "Look boss, it's a girl. Yeah, you're right. Hello gorgeous, what's a beautiful girl like you doin with these freaks, when you could be hangin out with the real guys? We can show you a good time. We can even take you back to our place and make you one of us" the blue-haired punk said eyeing me like a predator eyes his prey. Frankly, I was quite disgusted, and I would've threatened them to keep their filthy hands off of me, but my brothers beat me to it.

"You punks betta keep your hands off of my sister or I'm gonna hit you so hard you not gonna be able to walk straight" Raph threatened him. "Stay away from her!" Leo ordered the punks harshly. "You losers are going to have to go through me before I even let you come half an inch near her" Donnie declared. "No one touches my little sister and walks away home free" Mikey added. "I think she can answer for herself, right beautiful?" asked the blue-haired punk to Gwen. By then, I was fuming on the inside and I was afraid that I was going to end up using my powers on these idiots, so I answered his idiotic question with a threat if my own, "You are the most disgusting people I have ever met. Keep you filthy mitts off of me and you better not come near me or I'll take those bats and stuff you with them". That seemed to make them mad so they decide to fight all of us, "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes and pretending that the girl is your sister. You wanna fight girlie? You and your freak brothers are on!" they taunted and threatened.

After that, my brothers and I whipped out our weapons and started knocking out all the punks within our range. One of them came up behind me and grabbed me, thinking that I was some weak little princess that couldn't fight back. "I got her boss…" but by the time he said that, I used his momentum to throw him over my shoulder, knocking him into the pile of punks that had already been defeated by my brothers.

Frightened, they all ran away, the blue-haired leader screaming, "Let's get outta here!"

"Get me some green!" my brothers said as they all high-fived. "That was easier than expected" stated Donnie. "That's because street punks don't know the basis of martial arts, let alone Ninjitsu" I said while staring ahead at their retreating forms. "I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up. Especially after the way they talked to Gwen" Raph declared.

It was then that I sensed another presence, Mikey and I both stating nervously at the same time, "Uh, well, it looks like you got your wish Raphie boy."

"Are…those guys…ninjas?" asked Leo looking towards the rooftops. "Well if they are, we better defeat them quick. The longer we take to reach Master Splinter, the more worried he'll be" I replied to my brother. The ninjas all jumped down and landed in a circle around us, preparing to battle. "Well they're certainly ninja-esque" Mikey finally responded. "Be ready for anything" Leo told us as we once again got our weapons ready. Raph had a smug smirk on his face as he said, "I am so gonna enjoy this".

After that we started to attack the ninjas, knocking them down as we did to the Purple Dragons, but only this time, they got right back up and started fighting again, much to our frustration. Raph on the other hand, seemed like he was having a blast. "Nice dragon kick. Sweet double phoenix punch" he complimented while dodging the ninjas. Then he asked, "Hey, you know this one?" all while kicking them out of the way. The ninjas were just as skilled as we were, maybe even better, which was obviously not a good thing. We were going to get creamed if we didn't do something fast. They started attacking us two by two, making difficult to watch our backs. One of the ninjas kicked Donnie into the truck, right by where I was fighting, knocking him right into me. "Are you okay?" Donnie asked in concern. "I'm fine. I'm used to this remember? We train together all the time" I assured him. Mikey was also thrown next us, "Don, are we beating them, or have they beaten us?"

Donnie grabbed Mikey and I and quickly climbed into the truck, closing the door to avoid the onslaught of throwing stars coming straight at us. "Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey" Donnie stated sarcastically. "That was a close one" I stated. "Yeah that's what I thought" answered Mikey.

At the old drainage junction… Master Splinter had just defeated all the dino-bots that had him cornered, but then the floor beneath him began to crumble and he fell through and then slid through a strange tunnel, landing somewhat safely on the ground. He walked a few steps and then came to the entrance of what seemed like a large tunnel.

At the strange hideout alley… We were seriously struggling to defeat the ninjas, it was like every time you knocked one down, a hundred more came back to replace the one. "How many of these goons do we have to beat before they get the hint?!" Raph asked angrily. "Seriously, they just keep coming" Mikey stated obviously. 'Time to switch to plan B. Donatello? Gwendolyn?" asked Leo. "Almost there Leo" we answered simultaneously as we tried to hot-wire the car to drive, since we didn't have the keys. We finally got it to start, so Donnie yelled to my brothers, "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!"

"Come on! We're going!" Leo yelled at Raph and Mikey as they all jumped into the back while we drove through the ninjas hoping that would keep them away. As we were driving away, it was a little bumpy so Mikey decided to complain sarcastically, "Nice driving Don. For a turtle with no license". "Hey! You want pretty or you want effective?" he snarked back. "Just don't run over anyone with your effectiveness" I snickered. He rolled his eyes at me while continuing the drive to the place we were supposed to meet Master Splinter.

"I gotta tell you, this has been one mondo bizzaro day. First all those metal robot things underground, and what's with all the ninjas in New York City, besides us? It's just not right" Mikey stated.

"Talk about not right. Check this out" Raph said as he unzipped a duffel bag filled to the brim with the stolen money the Purple Dragons were bragging about.

Mikey got down on the floor of the truck and started picking up the money, "Show me the money baby! Whohoo!" Mikey shouted.

Leo started to get mad at him because we all knew the money wasn't for us to keep, "This isn't finders keepers, Mikey" lectured Leo while he took the money away from a disappointed Mikey.

As we drove by we came across a cop car, so Donnie threw the bags of money at the police while saying "Take care of this money, will you guys?" much to the shock of the officers who did not even get to catch a glimpse of us or our faces. We finally crashed through some gates blocking the old drainage junction and quickly made our way to where Master Splinter was supposed to be. We found him sitting in a pile of robot guts, meditating peacefully. As soon as we jumped out of the truck, we all ran towards Master Splinter shouting, ecstatic that he was fine. He slowly got up and made his way towards us, I being the closest to him gave him a hug before my brothers crowded around him.

"Yes. Well I am glad to see you too my sons, my daughter" he calmly replied to us.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today" Leo began telling him.

"Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me about it later Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home" was Master Splinter's reply.

"Home?" questioned Mikey. "We got no home. Those robots trashed our pad, remember Sensei?" Raph asked our father.

"Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me my children" Master Splinter said jumping down what seemed to be a whole. We all looked at each other in confusion before one by one jumping down ninja style after him. We all landed on top of each other, me being on the very top so as not to break any of my bones because in all honesty, even though I was strong, my brothers were heavy.

"Wicked slide!" commented Mikey. "No offence Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great" Mikey told him as we followed our father further down into the tunnel.

"Look with your heart Michelangelo, and not your eyes…" stated our father wisely. I knew what was going happen after that, Mikey was going to get smacked as usual.

"Ummm…okay" Mikey said with doubt lacing his voice. "And walk this way" continued our father as we followed, while I saw Donnie take out his bow staff and smack Mikey on the back of the head with it. "Wow!" all of us gasped simultaneously. A large space with many smaller rooms inside was what we were all seeing.

"This is beyond awesome!" exclaimed Mikey.

"I could really tune this space up" Donnie said with excitement in his voice. My brothers started exploring the space and climbing various columns to check out the rooms. I decided I'd climb up after we had the place cleaned up, because I knew Master Splinter wouldn't let us rest until the place was spotless. Mikey started claiming room after room until I gave him a look that meant he'd better stop because we were all pretty tired from our battles.

"You see my sons, my daughter, change is good" our father wisely explained to us.

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter" Leo spoke as we all nodded our heads. And it was then I knew he would mention the cleaning. Usually, I ended up cleaning most of the messes my brothers made because our father saw that they would make the mess worse by helping. They did help out with chores, just ones that they couldn't mess up.

"Good. Now let's see you boys help your sister clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy and I will not have her use her powers just so you can slack off and become lazy" our father stated as my brothers all groaned while I snickered in amusement. "Well, let's get started boys. This place isn't going to clean itself up" I told my brothers while our father silently laughed in amusement at our antics. I had a feeling this was going to be an adventurous journey and this was only the beginning.


End file.
